


Spiteful Beard

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [125]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (though only mentioned), Alive Hale Family, Derek's beard, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsspite, spend and Sunday.





	Spiteful Beard

**Author's Note:**

> So, Jessie titled her drabble [Spiteful Bread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746193), and I read that wrong, I read Spiteful _Beard_ , and then it was stuck in my brain. I wanted spiteful beard in my life. So here, for sterekdrabbles‘ words for today (ish), spite, spend, Sunday, have some fluffy est rel with Alive Hale Family (though only mentioned).
> 
> (As you can see, I totally stole Jessie's title too.)
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177221410822).)

Stiles petted Derek’s beard fondly. “It’s getting long, I like it.”

“At least someone does,” Derek muttered and Stiles raised his eyebrows. “Mom and Laura complained the whole time we spent there last Sunday.”

“Derek, are you letting your beard grow out of _spite_?” Stiles asked, utterly delighted, and Derek’s cheeks pinked up a little, making Stiles want to coo.

“It’s my face, I should be allowed to do what I want with it without them complaining,” Derek grumbled and Stiles kissed his cheek.

“You are absolutely right, and I’m glad your spite is so strong, your beard is glorious.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
